A No-Win Situation
by xonceinadream
Summary: They've kept their bond hidden from others for years. That is until her sixth year when his pain causes her to pass out in the Great Hall. After that, everybody knows they're soulmates. After that, everything changes.


Ginny's in the Great Hall, scribbling on her essay for Potions and eating dinner, when it finally happens. The pain hits her like a bolt of lightning, slashing across her face and down her chest. She gasps as she reaches up to press her hands to her skin, trying to determine her injury. It feels as if somebody has sliced her open and she's surprised there's no blood. The pain is threatening to overwhelm her as she overbalances, falling onto the floor. All she sees is her classmates around her before she can't even think through the pain.

When she wakes up, she's not alone and she realizes she's no longer in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stands above her, her lips thin and her face pale. In the bed next to her is Draco, a slash down his skin in exactly the spot she'd felt the pain and she realizes. Their carefully guarded secret is out. They've kept it hidden for years and now she can tell. They know.

"I'm glad you're awake, Miss Weasley. We didn't realize how to treat you until Mr. Malfoy was brought up."

Ginny glances over at Draco again, a traitorous part of herself relieved he's okay. She should hate him. She wants to hate him. But the soulmate bond prevents it. He stares back at her warily, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You're both going to be all right. You both are recommended to stay in the hospital wing overnight. Soulmate injuries are as serious as Mr. Malfoy's have a rebounding effect. His pain causes you pain which causes him pain. Madam Pomfrey will overlook you two while I go speak to Professor Snape."

The students say nothing until McGonagall leaves and then Ginny turns to Draco. His face looks neatly patched up and has a small layer of dittany over the injured parts. "What happened?"

"Your precious Potter. I don't know what spell he used but I'm lucky Snape was so close. Who knew he could use such dark magic," Draco spits out, one of his arms wrapped around his chest as if he's still trying to hold it closed.

"You're lying," Ginny responds almost as if by instinct. Harry using a spell to hurt Draco like this, to hurt anybody like this, isn't even possible to her.

Draco scoffs, shifting on the hospital bed so he's facing her more completely, propped up on pillows still. "There are witnesses. Moaning Myrtle was there. Snape saw the damage." He hesitates as Ginny looks down, trying to reconcile that in her mind. "What happened to you?"

"I was in the Great Hall eating when… I felt like I was being split open. Obviously, it was how you were feeling. I passed out and woke up here." Those words are met with silence and Ginny sighs. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't see how this changes anything, Weasley. Just because people know now. It's none of their business. We continue pretending that soulmates don't exist," Draco says, his jaw setting stubbornly, his arm tightening around himself.

Swallowing hard, Ginny sits up, her legs sliding over the edge of her bed as she looks at him. Her heart is pounding hard in her chest, fear and sadness overwhelming her. "Draco-"

"Don't," Draco snaps, sitting up to mimic her position. It causes him pain which has Ginny wincing in turn, pressing a hand to her rib. "Ginny, no. We decided years ago. Us being soulmates is a mistake. The universe, whatever causes this, made a mistake. We are a mistake."

"We decided when I was 11, Draco. And you were 12. I didn't even know what being in a relationship was then. I thought holding hands was everything, and I was perfectly content believing I didn't want a soulmate. But… seeing you with Parkinson…" Ginny swallows hard, knowing it's now or never. Everybody knows now. It's the most logical time to try something if Draco wants to. "Didn't it bother you to see me with Dean?"

Draco stares at her, his body tense before he seems to deflate. The simple action makes relief fill Ginny because no matter what he says, she knows the truth. It bothers him. "You don't understand what's at stake."

"So, help me understand." Ginny tightens her lips as Draco says nothing. "The entire school probably knows by now we're soulmates. We can't just ignore this."

"But I can. And I plan to. You should do the same, Weasley. This changes nothing."

Ginny sighs, leaning back on the hospital bed. She pulls her curtains around her when Parkinson comes in to visit Draco, telling herself it doesn't bother her. It's a lie, though, and they both know it. She can feel his inner turmoil just as much as he can feel hers.

* * *

Ginny can't believe Harry doesn't let the fact she's soulmates with Draco change anything. He kisses her in the common room and she tells herself this is okay. It's enough.

* * *

She thinks it must be the luck potion that causes her to find Draco. The rest of them are lost in the darkness but somehow, she finds him, nearly collides with him. She doesn't know exactly what's going on, but she knows it must be bad. It terrifies her, and she grabs his arm, making a low noise when he turns his wand on her. "Draco. What are you doing?"

Draco's eyes widen as he recognizes her and this time he grabs her, pulling her away from the darkness into an abandoned corridor. He's got a look she can't recognize on his face, an odd mix of emotions. It's like fear and excitement and relief all at once. "How did you even find me? Never mind. What are you doing out? You should be in your common room. Students aren't-"

"So, what are you doing out?" Ginny shakes her head. "Harry's had an idea you're doing something bad but Draco… Draco, please."

"You need to go. You need to be in your room. I promise I'll try not to get hurt," Draco says and Ginny smacks his arm, hard. "What the hell was that for?"

"You self-centered bastard. You think I'm out here because I'm worried you getting hurt will hurt me? Damn it, Draco. Whatever you're doing, you can't!"

"It's too late for that! Death Eaters are in the school, Ginny. Get back to your damn common room and forget that you ever felt my pain."

Ginny can't believe his words. There's no way there are Death Eaters in the school. There's no way any of this is happening. Even after everything that's happened in her life, this feels so surreal. "What are you planning?"

Draco stares at her before shaking his head. His body is tense as he leans in, pressing his lips hard to hers. All she can think about is how many times over the years she's hated him. Every interaction they've ever had has been tainted because when her eyes first met his in Flourish and Blotts, she was struck by him. And she's been trying to forget the pain ever since.

The kiss feels like it's meant to punish her, his hands tightening on her arms as she lifts her hands to cup his cheeks. It should feel wrong. She knows her and Harry are together but Draco is the other half of her. He pushes her back before the kiss can deepen and his face is wiped clear of emotions.

"Don't fight tonight, Ginny. Please. Just go to bed."

Ginny reaches outfor him but he tosses more powder down and she can't see again. She curses, determined more than ever to fight.

* * *

The kiss with Draco changes nothing. She still tells Harry off for being so self-sacrificing and giving up what they might have at the funeral. The entire time, she keeps looking back, hoping that for some reason Draco will show up.

* * *

Harry's 17th birthday makes Ginny melancholy. She kisses him hard and then smiles when Harry tells her he doubts he'll meet his soulmate where he's going. She has a feeling this separation will change things. Still, she kisses him with everything and pretends there's no such thing as soulmates.

* * *

Draco grasps her arm after the feast on their first day back at Hogwarts, pulling her into a corridor she recognizes. It's where he'd first kissed her and the thought makes her lips twist. "If you're hoping for a repeat of last-"

"Shut up and listen, damn you," Draco snaps. His grip on her loosens and she could shake him off if she chose to but she doesn't. Some part of her wants the closeness to him. Ginny hates herself for the traitorous thoughts. "Where are they? I know you know."

Ginny sighs, shaking her head. "You really think Harry told me where they were going? They will defeat him, Draco. You won't win."

This time it's Draco who smiles with no joy, his other hand coming up to cup Ginny's neck. The touch makes Ginny shiver and all she can think about is the kiss from before. They'd have so much more time now. "I'm in a no-win situation no matter what I do, Ginny. But so are you. Help me. Please help me."

Ginny surges up this time but the kiss is just as desperate as the last time. His plea made sadness feel like a knife in her chest and she clenches her fists in the front of his robes. It's never going to be enough, she decides. None of her kisses with Harry had ever felt this way. Nothing with Harry had ever made her feel the heat that Draco sparks inside her.

"Ginny," Draco tries to whisper but Ginny shakes her head, her lips parting as she kisses him again. He seems to go along with it, his hand moving from her arm to loop around her waist.

If they could live in this moment forever Ginny would be happy.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry," Ginny murmurs against Draco's lips. She's shoved back so fast she stumbles, barely catching herself before she falls. He looks at her is if he intended for her to fall.

"You're going to regret it," Draco tells her. His lips are pink and swollen from her own and all she wants is to press forward into his arms and stay. There's not even an option before he's walking away.

* * *

She's a troublemaker. She always has been. But Hogwarts is different. When she'd sneaked into the broom shed to throw balls around by herself she had known the worst that would happen would be a harsh conversation or extra chores. At Hogwarts, when she's caught, she gets hit with a barely legal curse that knocks the breath out of her that Carrow promises is only half-strength. Until it's next time, and it nearly knocks her unconscious.

That doesn't spark a response from her soulmate.

Snape punishes her and Luna and Neville for trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor by sending them out to the Forest. Hagrid tells them to keep their heads down and they all promise they will keep their heads down. They all know it's a lie.

It's an accident that sparks Draco's attention again. She'd been sneaking out at night to create sparks, writing words of rebellion on the walls with magic, helping those younger than her with their injuries. It's something she refuses to give up. It's also something she needs to be more careful about because she trips.

The fall is the silliest thing, and she curses silently as her ankle twists underneath her as she misses a step. She falls into a heap at the bottom of the staircase and immediately looks around, thankful there's nobody to hear her. Her ankle throbs, and she has to bite her lip as hard as she can to keep from crying out in pain.

She determines slowly it's not broken. It's difficult for wizards to break bones so she would be surprised if it was. It doesn't keep it from hurting immensely and she twists to try to at least get cover. There would be no end to the punishment if she got caught out here like this.

His hands under her arms catches her by surprise but he puts his hand on her lips, looking at her meaningfully and she nods. His touch is gentle as he pulls her up, wrapping an arm around her waist and limping with her to an unused classroom, hidden by a door that spends its time masquerading as a wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asks, dumping her unceremoniously into one of the chairs and sitting next to her to rub at his own ankle.

As grateful as she'd just been for his help, now Ginny scowls at him. "It's none of your business, is it?"

"It is when you're twisting your damn ankle," Draco snaps back at her. She tries not to think about how ridiculous she feels that having him so close fills her with such longing. They've both been avoiding each other, as if by unspoken agreement. It's only now they're together again that Ginny doesn't want him gone. She winces when he closes his eyes and she realizes that he can undoubtedly feel what she feels. "Stop that."

Ginny bites her lip, looking down at her own ankle and trying. She tries to stop thinking it. "I didn't mean to hurt myself, obviously. I'd gotten word that a few third-year Hufflepuffs were hurt during detention with one of the Carrows so I'm going down to see if I can help," she tells him, crossing her arms over his chest.

Draco grinds his teeth together so hard that Ginny can feel it in her own jaw. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't. I can't just let this go on," Ginny responds tiredly.

A loud, dramatic sigh and Draco holds out his hand. "Let me see your ankle."

Ginny blinks. Then blinks again before shaking her head. She knows it's ridiculous. If he caused her more pain, it would rebound back to him but she can't help feel protective. He does, after all, have the Dark Mark visible on his skin.

"If I hurt you, I hurt myself. Let me see your ankle. It's not as if you can go to Pomfrey," Draco says patiently, waving his fingers.

Ginny swallows hard before nodding, adjusting herself in the chair so she can stretch out her leg over his knees. Draco's fingers are cold against her skin but the tremble that goes through her body has nothing to do with that.

"Stop," Draco commands quietly again. He's careful as he presses against the skin, not even needing to look up at her since he can feel what she does. "It's not broken but I'm sure you realized that. I'm just going to numb it and if it still hurts in the morning, see the nurse."

"Don't tell me what to do," Ginny responds automatically, smirking at Draco when he gives her a short glare.

He pulls out his wand, muttering a quick spell, and she lets out a relieved breath when the pain seems to slide down through her toes, out of her. It leaves only the feeling of Draco's hand, still lightly cupping her ankle, his thumb rubbing a slow circle on her skin as he stares at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Draco shakes his head, looking down at his hand as if he's surprised that he's still touching her but he doesn't stop. "Causing such trouble. Why do you put yourself out there like that?"

Ginny leans forward, grabbing Draco's hand from her ankle and twisting her fingers through his. He jerks, as if he's going to pull away from her but she tightens her hold. "Because it's the right thing to do. I couldn't just let things go. The smallest act of rebellion can bring somebody about," Ginny explained. It was so much more, of course. She felt the need to do something in her bones. But that was the simple answer.

"What if I asked the Dark Lord to spare you?" Draco asks quietly, his cheeks going pink as her jaw drops. She closes her mouth with a snap as he continues, sounding almost defensive. "If I told him you were on his side. Would you be with me?"

There's a moment of hesitation that Ginny considers it. She'd never considering joining Voldemort but… she could imagine being with Draco. She imagines being with Draco often although she hates herself for it. But she shakes her head quickly, pulling her leg reluctantly off his and planting her foot on the floor. "Draco, it's wrong. You know it is."

Draco leans forward, and she wonders if they'll ever kiss when they're not this desperate. She leans forward, her fingers tangling in his hair as he cups her neck, keeping her in close. He tastes like loss and she whines low in her throat, wanting to cry. She can feel his apprehension, his fear, his anger and his want. It makes her pull back, staring at him through tear-filled eyes. She refuses to cry for him.

"I've missed you. Ever since the school found out about us it's been different," he whispers.

He sounds as lost as she does and she presses her hand hard to her lips as she near runs out of the room. She's halfway back up to her own common room before she remembers the Hufflepuffs and she takes a deep breath before continuing back down.

* * *

When he pulls her aside two days later, kissing her hard and whispering the simple word "Please" into her hair, she tries to deny him. She does, but she kisses him back before running away. That's what she does again and again.

* * *

It's the middle of the night when the Death Eaters come for her. It's nearly Christmas, and she's eager to see her family again. At first, she doesn't realize what's going on, her body locked and her lips unable to move. Then she realizes what's happening as she's carried out of the castle and she sees a scared looking Draco following them.

"Christmas break is coming early for a few students at the Dark Lord's command," the Death Eater carrying her says to Snape as he stands at the door to the castle. She doesn't recognize who's holding her. Fear is cold in her heart.

Snape looks over them, his gaze lingering on her and then on Draco. "I see. The students will return after break?"

The Death Eater that's holding her shifts her uncomfortably, taking a step towards Snape who doesn't back up. "That'll be for the Dark Lord to decide, won't it?"

Snape looks as if he wants to say something else, his lips twitching a few times before he nods. "Enjoy your break then, Draco. Weasley," he near spits out her name, sweeping past them back into the castle.

Ginny closes her eyes, one of the few movements she can make now, as she's shifted away from Draco. Not able to see him anymore makes the fear intensify, and she knows her heart is pounding faster. She's about to panic when she feels something calming coming towards her and her eyes snap open. Draco's moved so he's in her line of vision and he's staring at her. She realizes abruptly the calm is coming from him.

She's never felt that before. It's not what he's feeling, because she can feel his fear as well, but it's as if he's trying to make her calm. She appreciates it even though she can't do anything. She's so focused on Draco she doesn't notice the Death Eater repositioning her, touching the Portkey with one of her fingers until she's in Malfoy Manor.

As soon as she's aware of where she is, she's dumped to the floor and she shifts, thankful she can move again. Immediately, Draco's hand is on her back, keeping her down.

"You brought her. Good," a voice says from away and even Draco's calm can't keep her from panicking again. She thinks of her first year, of being trapped in the Chamber of Secrets. Draco had nearly died, he told her, but he'd kept himself locked in his dorm and nobody had noticed. He'd sounded upset when he'd told her and then he'd tried to curse her to distract her from that.

"Why?" Draco breathes.

"Don't you dare question the Dark Lord," a female voice snaps and Ginny has to strain to recognize it. Bellatrix, she thinks. She had threatened her at the Ministry two years ago. Ginny still has nightmares about that night or she'd never remember.

Voldemort makes a little humming noise. "It's all right, Bella. Draco deserves to know why his soulmate is here. It's so I can torture her, of course." Draco's hand digs harder into her back and she has to fight the urge to wince, feeling Draco's panic rise now. "You'll do exactly as I tell you at all times or else. And you won't be the only one obeying. I thought your parent's wills were wearing down. This is just added incentive. Her wand?"

The Death Eater who had held her tosses it across the room and Voldemort seems to examine it before nodding and sticking it in his own robes. "You may take her upstairs. She'll stay in your room. You're responsible for her. Sleep. I'll give you your instructions in the morning."

Draco wastes no time grabbing her roughly by the arms and hauling her up. She barely has time to get her footing, no time to look around. It's simply upstairs, down the hall, and into his room. She gasps as he pushes her towards his bed and begins pacing. "Just because-" she starts, preparing to lecture him on his treatment of her.

"Don't. Don't talk," he snaps quietly, his short nails digging into his palms as he paces and she rubs her own together to get rid of the stinging.

Figuring he has a point about the talking she stays quiet until he finally stops in front of her. "Draco…"

"Ginny, listen to me. You're not just here for that. You know that. He has an ulterior motive."

Ginny stands up, her entire body shaking with fear. She knows this will be where she dies. If that's true, though, she will not go quietly. "It's okay," she whispers simply, so aware that he's dressed in pajamas and she's in a nightgown. It's long and there'd been no chance of anything indecent even when held by a Death Eater as she was, but it's still something she sleeps in.

"Ginny," Draco whispers and then he's wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her shoulder.

The show of emotion surprises her but she doesn't say another word, just wraps her own arms around him. There's nothing to say. Ginny knows they're being watched as she coerces him onto the bed with her, pulling him close and running her fingers through his hair.

He's not crying, but he's close and she tries not to think about the stolen kisses over the past few months. She doesn't think about the kisses they've shared over the years, the times one of them has pulled the other aside to make sure their emotional pain isn't too much. She'd received letters from him during the summers asking if she's all right. And she'd sent the same to him.

It occurs to her how long they'd wasted caring about things that didn't matter. They'd kept their responses short, never let themselves feel for each other. Now, she doesn't care about anything. He seems to sense her resolve, lifting his head, and he meets her halfway in a kiss.

They're not alone. They're both most likely going to die. But right now, she kisses him for every ounce of pain she's ever felt from him. Her fingers tangle in the front of his pajama shirt and she falls asleep with her nose brushing his, his breath warm against her lips.

* * *

She'd thought the Carrows knew how to torture her. She'd thought Tom Riddle had hurt her as bad as she could be hurt. It's nothing, nothing compared to this.

Draco falls to his knees as he watches Voldemort torture her without even using a tenth of what he could do. Ginny screams and Draco echoes the pain. Whoever has the task, Draco, Lucius or Narcissa, jump to do his bidding. Sometimes, Voldemort tortures her for fun, anyway. Or his version of fun. He says it's to keep them in line.

Ginny takes comfort in Draco's touches late at night but she thinks it makes the torture worse as the pain rebounds from her to Draco and back to her. She thinks's why she's allowed to sleep with him.

* * *

She doesn't get to go back to Hogwarts. Draco does. Draco begs his parents do something, to intervene. It's pointless.

Voldemort tortures her even worse while Draco is gone and she screams and cries and begs. She knows she screams for Draco. A woman comes into her room and pushes her hair aside and whispers spells over her body. Ginny knows it's Narcissa, but the woman hushes her if she tries to say anything. The spells make her feel better and it's a small comfort to know somebody cares at least a bit about her, even if the caring is only for Draco.

Now she realizes that's why she was allowed to sleep with him. Because now he's gone, and she's never felt so alone. That loneliness echoes back to Draco and even though he tries to send her his feelings it doesn't break through.

* * *

When Draco comes back for Easter, he looks beaten. She knows she must look the same way. She's lost weight and has bruises all over her body. Ginny feels tears fill her eyes but she only cries later when they're finally alone in his room and he pulls her close.

"I'm here now," he breathes as he strokes her hair. The words sound hollow and she tries to tell herself it'll be over soon.

If she dies, she thinks she'll be satisfied with that.

They're in the library. Voldemort is out for the day so they're at leastsemi relaxed. There's no true relaxation but they can pretend. He's showing her novels he thinks she'll enjoy when they hear the chaos outside.

* * *

"They say they've got Potter."

Ginny feels all the hope leave her body, her eyes locking with Draco's as Lucius' excited voice comes from outside the hall.

"Quickly. Through that door. Stay there until I summon you," Draco says, pointing towards a door on the far side of the room.

It's a testament to her fear that Ginny does what he says. If they've captured Harry… if they've killed him then all hope is lost. She's thinking of what they can do to get out of this. Can they go to her family? If her family hasn't rescued her yet, can they? Ginny presses her ear to the closet door and listens as the door to the library opens with a bang.

"Draco?" Narcissa asks and Ginny can't imagine what they're all looking at. If Harry's dead she can't face it and she imagines Draco knows that. She can only hope he can hide her until she doesn't have to see it.

"Well, boy?" Another voice she can't recognize.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

The fear that's her ever-present companion has her pressing her knuckles to her lips to keep from being sick.

"I can't- I can't be sure."

Ginny closes her eyes, her forehead resting on the cool wood as she thinks about the fact that Draco's lying. She can feel him and she tries, as she's been trying for months, to send him her own calmness back. He's still so much better than her at it.

"The girl. Your soulmate. Where is she? She'll know."

"No, Mother. She's not involved in this," Draco says, his voice shaking and Ginny rests her hand against the doorknob. She wants to see Harry so badly it hurts but she knows better. It doesn't sound as if he's dead. And if Ron and Hermione are with him… If she could see her brother.

She can hear Lucius' cold voice clearer than any of the others. "Imagine how protected she would be if we turn over Potter to the Dark Lord."

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius doesn't even deign to respond to the man who she doesn't know. "Draco, there's no choice in this. Bring her out, now."

She can feel Draco's indecision, but she makes the choice for him. As soon as she steps out of the closet, she wants to sob. It's them. Of course, it's them and she knows Draco knows it too. Even if he couldn't recognize Harry, Hermione is facing them and obvious. And Ginny recognizes Ron even from behind and it takes everything in her not to run to him.

"Ginny," Draco whispers, as if he's begging her, and she moves to his side. He's been her safety while she's here and he reaches out for her wrist, his thumb rubbing her skin. She remembers him healing her ankle as if it was another lifetime. "I told you to wait."

"Ginevra. Perfect." There's a low sound, almost like a moan, from Ron and Draco winces. "Good girl. Come here and tell me. This is Potter, isn't it?"

Ginny looks over at Lucius, realizing what she had unwittingly put herself into. She had wanted so badly to see them it hadn't occurred to her they wanted her to identify them. She wouldn't. She would die first.

"He doesn't look anything like Harry," Ginny says simply, her eyes raking over Harry. Draco's hand tightens on her wrist but there's only sentimental affection left. She feels for Harry as she does for Ron. She would die for him, as she would for any of her family or friends, but Draco is the only love she can have.

Lucius lets out a frustrated breath but Ginny is saved from the rest as the door opens and Bellatrix comes striding in. Ginny shrinks into Draco's side, all too aware of Bellatrix' disdain for her. Aware as well, Draco wraps an arm around her waist.

It happens so fast. Ginny looks back and forth at all of them, listens to Bellatrix and Lucius and the man she realizes know is the one who attacked Bill, argue over who gets the credit for them. Harry and Hermione both stare at her and Draco seems ready to make a run for it. Maybe that would be for the best.

Ginny doesn't want to keep up with the conversation, is confused by what's going on. She doesn't know where they got the sword or why Bellatrix is so panicked it's there. All she can do is wait, tense at Draco's side. She feels as naked as she has been for months without her wand.

Draco looks like he wants to argue when Bellatrix demands her into the dungeon but Ginny looks at him with wide eyes. Even if she will be tortured, even he can feel her relief she'll be with her brother again. He swallows hard, nodding at her. "I'll come for you when I can," he promises her before letting her be taken to the dungeon with the rest.

Harry grabs Ginny's wrist the second he's close enough to her. She knows the touch is meant to be comforting, but she's scared without Draco at her side. Ron screams for Hermione and Ginny knows just what she's going through. She also knows the pain is surely rebounding back at Ron right about then. She doesn't need to imagine it.

In the dungeon, she's surprised to see that Luna and Dean are already there. Seeing Luna's face for the first time in so many months makes Ginny feel the tears coming. It's the idea she's been here, that Ginny could've seen her all along, that pumps her emotions in overdrive. Not only are they all captured, Hermione's being tortured, but everything is over. It's over and Ginny feels like so much was wasted.

As soon as Dobby Apparates in, Harry and Ron both try to get her to be the first to go. But she can't. She can't abandon Draco like this. She wonders if she can abandon him at all, even to get to safety. If she leaves, what will they do to him?

Ron wraps a gentle arm around her as they go up the stairs, giving her a half-hearted hug. She knows he's in immense pain and she doesn't blame him. She's surprised he can walk. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispers.

"I'm glad you're okay too," she murmurs back.

The dreaded tears are still there. The boys barrel up ahead of her which is for the best. She has no wand, no defense. She couldn't hurt Draco if she wanted, and she has a bad feeling she'd have a hard time hurting Narcissa. Harry keeps her close to him, behind him slightly as if he'll protect her. There's no protection here.

Draco steps forward to grab the wands Harry and Ron are forced to give up and he stays close to them, his eyes caught on Ginny's. She doesn't know whose prisoner she is right now.

"Draco, back to me!" Bellatrix demands.

But he can't move. She can feel his indecision, knows what he's feeling. The chandelier falling has them all in a mess again. Ginny can feel the glass on her face and she takes only a moment to realize it's cutting Draco instead. She rushes forward, even as Harry tries to grab her, even as Narcissa moves in the same direction.

"No," Ginny whispers. She reaches him first, and he clings to her, his arm over his eyes. The pain is blinding her and she can only move as fast as she can, frantic.

Harry's hand catches hers, holding on tight. "Shell Cottage," he breathes at her as he pulls her as close to him as he can.

She wants a tighter grip on Draco. She wants to scream and cry in agony. She wants Harry to take control, so she doesn't have to worry about anything. She has no idea how to Apparate, lets Dobby and Harry and Draco's magic surround her. But this is it and she can only hope it's enough.

* * *

They land in the sand and suddenly it's not just her face that's hurting. Harry is frantic at her side as they see that Dobby had been stabbed. And Draco bleeds profusely from where he hadsplinched half the skin off his arm. Ginny has never been more grateful to pass out.

* * *

The rest of her family is safe which is a relief. It's weighed by the agony on Draco's mind. He had chosen her. Over his family. Over everything he'd ever believed. His splinching injury had been healed easily enough but the emotional trauma would be harder to pass.

Ginny knows the trio is planning something, but she lays close to Draco, petting his hair and trying to offer him what comfort she can. She kisses him softly and whispers to him. "It's okay. You made the right choice. I'm here." The words sound as hollow as when he'd said them to her. It's not okay. It could be. But not yet.

"He'll kill them. My parents. He'll kill them for this."

Ginny silently agrees. Out loud, she would never. "If they still have worth he won't and they do." She knows her words mean little.

* * *

It's late the next day when Harry invades them. Fleur has been bringing medicine and food to them but Ginny has sent the rest of them away. Even her brothers can wait. Once they'd known she was okay, they'd let her have her space.

Harry knocks but doesn't wait for a response as he comes in. Ginny is sitting on top of the covers, staring blankly at the wall as Draco dozes at her side. He jerks awake when Harry comes in and he tenses, sitting up.

"Don't strain yourself," Harry says calmly and Ginny can hear the words are genuine. Harry clears his throat, and he looks like he's in pain as he pulls Draco's wand out of his pocket, holding it in the palm of his hand. "I spoke with Ollivander. When I took the wands from you at Malfoy Manor, I won its allegiance. I'd like your permission to keep using it."

At her side, Draco remains tense and she can feel the turmoil in him. His fist clenches and she can feel how he wants to take his wand back, or perhaps attack Harry. She reaches out, resting her hand on top of his. The movement catches Harry's attention, who flushes.

"You don't need to give the permission. I'll give the wand back to you but…"

"You can use it. Ginny needs a new wand too. If it's possible when Ollivander is well again," Draco whispers. His hand turns, sliding his fingers through Ginny's. She can't help but feel they've switched positions. She's his comfort now.

Harry nods. "I'll talk to them. Thank you. I'll leave you two."

He's just turning to leave when Draco speaks. "Did you love her?"

Ginny and Harry both jerk, looking at Draco. But Draco stares mutinously at the other boy, unwilling to look at Ginny. "What?" Harry asks.

"Did you love Ginny?"

Harry glances over at Ginny and then laughs. "There's nothing to be jealous of, Malfoy. She's yours. It's obvious. I should've known, really. She's felt your pain forever. I hope my own soulmate doesn't hate me for all the pain I've put her through."

Draco looks down, reaching up to scrub at his eyes as Harry leaves the room, closing the door with a quiet click behind him. Ginny lets him work through his emotions before he finally looks up again, kissing her with a desperation she hasn't felt from him in a while.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips.

Her heart feels like it skips a beat and she smiles, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

* * *

Fleur's chilly towards Draco but they all are. He seems used to it. He expects it and it breaks Ginny's heart. She can't ask her family or her friends to be nice to him. Not after everything.

Hermione's the one who comes to him, who sits him down and asks whether she can trust him.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Draco asks dryly. He's bored. Ginny can tell he's never lived in such a cramped place. Not even Hogwarts was like this.

Hermione stares back at him. "You're here for Ginny. We all realize that. But I think you're smart enough to know you're not safe here until we're all safe."

Ginny thinks back to when Draco told her they were both in a no-win situation. It feels so real.

A small twitch of his lips and Draco nods, turning away from the chess board. Ginny tries to study it, pretend she's not listening to every word. "Harry would be angry if I told you but… I believe you'd be useful," Hermione says, glancing over at Ginny. "I need you to tell me everything you can about Bellatrix.

Draco looks intrigued, and as if things might not be so boring around the cottage.

* * *

Ron comes the day before they're leaving, telling Draco he wants to speak to Ginny alone and escorting her outside. He seems at a loss for words. But she's felt that way ever since Ron had found out Draco was her soulmate. It had changed people's opinion of her which is something she'd had a hard time forgiving people for.

"Bill told me you plan on staying here."

"I can't take Draco to Muriel's," Ginny responds, glancing over at her brother. She's struck, as she has been so often, how easy it would be for her to lose him. It makes something form in her throat and she has to clear it a few times, blink away the tears. "Bill and Fleur might not be the most receptive to him but they're better than I know the rest would be."

Ron nods and she's surprised when he stops and pulls her in for a hug. She doesn't hesitate, falling into his arms and letting the embrace of her older brother comfort her. "I'm proud of you, Ginny," Ron mumbles. She really will cry now. "And I hope he makes you happy."

Ginny nods as she pulls back, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "He does."

They walk and talk for a while and Ginny cries late into the night. Draco holds her and pretends he can fix it. She knows he's just pretending he can't feel the great sense of loss she feels.

* * *

"Harry's at Hogwarts."

Ginny shoots herself back from Draco as Bill comes bounding into the room. She blinks blearily at him, watching him button his shirt as Draco tries to sit up next to her. Bill pointedly doesn't look at them. He hadn't wanted to let them sleep together but Ginny had screamed so loudly in her sleep without Draco next to her he'd relented.

"What?" Ginny asks, realizing that she think she's heard him but she has to hear it again.

"Harry's at Hogwarts. Fleur and I are leaving. You need to stay here," Bill says shortly before leaving the room again.

Ginny looks at Draco and Draco gives her a short nod. "We have to go, don't we?" Draco asks softly, rubbing his eyes like a child.

"No. We could stay here. Pretend the world doesn't exist."

Draco looks at her with a small smile, fondness clear in his eyes. She lets out a breath. They both know she'd never forgive herself if she did that. He leans in, presses a quick kiss to her lips. "Get up. Get ready. I'm glad Ollivander's made us both new wands."

Ginny lets out a breath, hugging him hard and bounding up. One way or another. This is bound to be finishing soon.

* * *

Her mother tells her she has to stay and Ginny wants to cry tears of frustration. Harry won't back her up. Lupin finally says she should stay in the Room and Draco rests a hand on her waist. "I'll stay with you," he tells her.

She looks at him, knowing he can't promise that. His parents will be in the castle somewhere if they're still alive. "Fine for now," she mutters, crossing her arms over her chest.

She'd been right about how people treat Draco but a glare from her and most aren't in the mood for a fight right now. At least, not with her.

They pass the time anxiously. They both know they'd both rather not be in the room although for different reasons. It's a relief when Harry comes back and Ginny can't help her gleeful smile when Harry says she'll have to leave temporarily.

"You got to come back in," Harry tells her as she steps just outside the Room of Requirements.

She raises her wand, glancing over at Tonks who's already throwing herself into the thick of things then back at Draco. "Will you be able to stand fighting?"

"Will you be able to stand not? We're in a no-win situation, Weasley. Might as well make the best of it," he tells her. He grins, holding out his hand for hers.

Ginny puts her hand in Draco's and holds onto him as she fights.

* * *

They fight together. She can feel him so much more than before. Ever since he'd told her he loved her he's been an open book to her. He'd thought this would be difficult, but it's not. She wants the Death Eaters to hurt, but she's terrified of losing somebody she cares about. Or worse, losing Draco. It keeps her from throwing herself in too deep. She keeps at his back and he keeps at hers. It surprises her to realize he's afraid of the same thing.

* * *

Voldemort's voice echoes in her head even after he gives Harry one hour to meet him. Death isn't something that scares her. It's living with such losses. Draco has an arm wrapped around her and everybody is too caught up to even think to judge. Hermione wraps an arm around her other side and Ginny resists the urge to break down and cry.

This isn't the way she wants things to end.

* * *

She still screams Harry's name as if her heart is breaking. In some ways it is. But it's been breaking over and over again. It had started with Fred and just kept going all night.

Draco holds onto her as if she'll run towards Harry but she's not stupid. Besides, she's keeping a hold of him, as if he'll join his parents. She'll die, she decides. If she loses Harry and Draco both then her hope is truly gone.

* * *

Ginny ducks her head back around, ready to fight with renewed strength with Harry alive but Draco stays frozen. Lucius and Narcissa are running towards them, running towards him. She wants to pull him close, to protect him, but she knows she can't. They're his parents. And for better or worse, he loves them. She can feel that.

Narcissa slams into Draco with enough force that Ginny's hand is nearly jostled from Draco's but Draco tightens his hold. She's comforted by that.

"You're all right," Narcissa whispers repeatedly. They both look horrible. It's obviously Lucius and Narcissa have both been tortured steadily for Draco's disappearance. But they're alive and Ginny can feel Draco's relief.

Lucius hugs Draco and Narcissa before Narcissa pulls back to look at Ginny. Ginny feels her cheeks flush when Narcissa reaches up, pushing a strand of Ginny's hair back before pulling her into the hug. It should feel wrong. She knows Narcissa doesn't believe in the same ideals as she does. But she'd protected Ginny. And she cares more about her son than Voldemort. And Draco loves her to distraction.

Ginny knows he doesn't want to fight anymore and so she pulls away from him carefully. It's not careful enough. Draco is after her, stepping away from his parents. "Ginny-"

"Stay. Enjoy your parents," Ginny whispers, brushing her lips across his. It doesn't feel like it could ever be enough. "You don't want to be in this battle."

"I won't let you do this alone," Draco responds, lifting his wand. She knows he's given up so much for her already. He'd gotten hurt over and over for her. But she can't abandon the battle when her family is a part of it. And he seems to understand.

Draco looks back at his parents but they seem resigned and they nod. "I knew things would be trouble as soon as I found out your soulmate was a Weasley," Lucius says. But it doesn't sound like a bad thing.

Draco laughs. "I agree," he says. He doesn't let go of her as they head into the castle, preparing for the final battle of the night.

* * *

Exhaustion weighs on her but so does relief. Narcissa and Molly are talking quietly. Ginny had been worried Narcissa might be upset over Bellatrix's death but she doesn't seem to show it. Her hand is held loosely in Draco's as he talks to his dad about his time at Shell Cottage and Ginny tries her hardest to stay awake.

She wants to see Harry, wants to talk to him. She wants to apologize for not waiting for him, perhaps, or wish him luck in finding his soulmate. She wants to congratulate him and hug him because she cares greatly for him. She wants to hug Hermione and Luna and Ron. But there's so much time. She's never been more grateful.

She glances up when Arthur moves down the bench to sit down across from Draco and Lucius. Draco tenses at her side and she's prepared to intervene but Arthur simply listens for a moment before adding to the conversation. It's somewhat stilted and forced but she loves her father for it.

There are more important things, she's learning, than grudges and what other people think. She won't waste any more time.

* * *

It's a week before she feels like she gets proper alone time with Draco. Her mother staunchly refuses to let them sleep together no matter how many nightmares Ginny has. They're staying at the Burrow for now, although she knows Draco's been itching to get back to the Manor to spend time with his parents. They've gone to visit a few of the days but she knows it's not enough. She knows her mother won't let her out of her sight for a while and Draco doesn't want to be apart any more than she does.

Almost everybody is out of the house that day and Ginny closes the door to her bedroom, something she's forbidden to do with Draco in there.

"Living life on the edge," Draco teases but he still pulls her to the bed to kiss her until neither one of them can breathe.

She smiles against his lips, her legs tangling with his. It hasn't been an easy adjustment. Her brothers hadn't taken to Draco well but they're all realizing that life is short. And besides, Draco is her soulmate. It can't be changed.

"Are you going to be okay if I spend a few days with my parents?" Draco asks finally, leaning back against her pillows, although he still holds her close.

She lets out a breath but nods. "I'll just miss you. I know it's silly but we've spent so much time together…" she trails off. Being separated makes her think of when he'd gone back to Hogwarts when she'd been forced at the Manor. It makes her think of torture from Voldemort and Bellatrix.

And Draco kisses her again. She knows it's supposed to distract her and it does. "I won't stay away long," he promises. "And if you need me, I'll come back."

Ginny knows she has no right to be so upset. He deserves to see his parents. But she also knows she could spend the rest of her life with him and never be sick of him. They'll fight of course. Soulmate bonds don't change that. But they'll love each other.

"We could elope. Then my mother will have to let me come with you," Ginny teases.

It should probably scare her that Draco seems to contemplate it as a viable option. But he shakes his head. "No. My mother would die if I got married without her there. She'll want to help you plan the wedding. I'll make sure she doesn't get too crazy."

Ginny had never been the girl to plan her wedding but she finds she quite likes the idea of marrying Draco. "It's okay. I'll be okay. I know your parents want to see you."

Draco's eyes light up with mischief as he leans in to kiss her again. "It seems, Weasley, that we're in a no-win situation. Perhaps we should make the best of it while we can."

She wants to reprimand him for a reminder of what their life had been. But even more she wants to kiss him and so she does. "I think we are in a no-lose situation," she murmurs, rolling over and straddling his hips.

"I could agree with that," he says, his hands resting on her hips.

She doesn't hurry. After all, they have all the time in the world.


End file.
